Cotton Handkerchief
by famiglia
Summary: AU. When Hibari is forced to leave the countryside to take over his family business, he and Tsuna keep in touch with each other via letters. What will become of the two when time passes and they start to drift apart? Songfic. 1827, eventual, one-sided D18


A/N: Hello there, _famiglia_ here with the story _Cotton __Handkerchief_.

This was inspired by the song Cotton Handkerchief by Ikimono Gakari. I really love their songs, and highly recommend that you look them up :) When I first read the lyrics, I was so sad, lol. The ending made me want to sob in a lonely corner. And for some reason, I decided to write about Hibari and Tsuna instead OTL. But thank you to my friend Erica for motivating me to write this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Cotton Handkerchief. hey belong to Amano Akira and Ikimono Gakari, respectively.

Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>My love, I'm leaving on a journey on a train headed west. In the city, I plan to search and search for a present for you….<em>

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was a man of ambition, but he was never one to pursue it. He was satisfied with simply keeping the peace in the small town of Namimori, that tiny town that lay in the cool and calm countryside. All he needed were his tonfas and his morals – they were what "helped" him keep the peace. He didn't live with anybody, nor did he seem to have any friends; everyone was an herbivore in his eyes, and he, at the top of the food chain, was the carnivore. Everybody respected him. Everyone obeyed him. <em>Everybody feared him.<em> That is….except for one person.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The name was constantly swimming around in the carnivore's head, always rolled off his tongue so easily. Everything tended to remind Hibari of the brunet, and before he came to terms with his feelings, it irritated him to no end. The carnivore despised being ignorant, and the carnivore demanded answers.

Kusakabe Tetsuya was the unfortunate individual who had to answer to Hibari's call. He didn't really mind, though; there were privileges to being Hibari's right hand man, and the pompadour-styling male was perfectly fine with being the trusted aide. Even if he got beaten sometimes.

Kusakabe was able to answer Hibari's question quite easily: he was in love. It baffled the carnivore for the longest time – he, the top carnivore, in love? With the king of herbivores, no less! But time showed him that it was true; Hibari couldn't get Tsuna out of his head no matter how hard he tried, and in his second year of middle school, the male locked the brunet in the reception room and kept him captive until he got the answers he wanted.

They both got more than they expected that day.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!"<p>

Hibari turned around, an irritated expression softening into a pleased one at the sound of his love's voice. "Tsunayoshi."

The name still rolled off his tongue in that pleasant way, and he greeted the petite brunet with a warm hug as the younger collided into him. "Are you done with your committee work?" Tsuna asked, looking up at Hibari with warm brown eyes. "No, unfortunately," he answered lowly, loosening his grip on the brunet. "I'm afraid we can't go home together today."

"That's alright," Tsuna replied cheerfully, wrinkling his nose cutely. "I can wait for you, if you'd like," he offered. Hibari shook his head. "No, it's fine. Go home with Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato." _'They'll keep you safe,'_ he added mentally, remembering the old days of middle school where Tsuna had gotten bullied constantly. After he had made friends with the two popular males of his class, the brunet was left alone, especially after Hibari had declared their relationship to the public. No one dared to touch the boy for weeks.

Tsuna frowned for a moment before standing on tiptoe and pecking Hibari on the cheek. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow!" He grinned and slid out of the carnivore's grasp footsteps receding in the distance. Hibari smiled softly before turning himself and stepping into the reception room, sliding the door shut behind him.

He really did love Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p><em>Miiidori namamiku, Namimori noo-<em>

"Hello?"

"_Kyoya."_

Hibari raised an eyebrow and set down his pen, a frown settling itself on his handsome features. "What is it, father?"

"_Your mother and I have decided…that it's about time you start inheriting the business. We want you to come to Tokyo and study here; it'll help you learn the essentials and provide you with the necessary education, better than that high school in the countryside."_

Hibari gritted his teeth and his grip on the phone tightened. "I thought we already went over his, father. I refuse to leave Namimori." _And Tsunayoshi,_ he added silently. He could hear his father sigh heavily on the other end and defiantly held his ground, ready to refuse any offer that might be thrown at him.

"_Kyoya, I have the deal to Namimori town here in front of me. If you keep on refusing, I'll buy the town and demolish it. We need a space for some new buildings anyway."_

_What?_ Hibari felt his breath catch and he stood up angrily. "You wouldn't."

"_I can, and I will, Kyoya, unless you agree to come to inherit the business. Honestly, I don't get what's so great about that town anyway. Just because your grandmother…"_

Images of Namimori flashed through his mind, most of them relating to Tsunayoshi. His favorite café, his favorite bookstore, favorite arcade, favorite road to walk home from…_Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi._

Hibari didn't want to see his beloved get thrown away.

"….What are the conditions?"

The carnivore could almost feel his father's triumphant smirk on the other end.

* * *

><p><em>No, darling, there's nothing I want. Just want you to come home without being stained, stained by the city paints.<em>

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi sometimes felt like the luckiest boy in the world. He was dating the most handsome and fabulous man in Namimori, and every day that Tsuna got to see him was a blessing; a wonderful, lucky day.<p>

"Tsunayoshi. I'm departing for the city in a couple of days."

So when Hibari announced that he was suddenly leaving, Tsuna felt that those happy days were about to come to an end.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was the kind of boy who appeared weak and easy to bully; therefore, he got picked on a lot in elementary and middle school. That changed when he met his two best friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. The brunet had somehow saved Yamamoto from committing suicide and helped Gokudera in his time of need, resulting in their friendship. Gokudera had a strange habit of calling him "Juudaime", though.<p>

Despite being the victim of bullying, Tsuna had never thought about killing himself. He had never wished ill-will on anybody else, nor had he ever thought badly of other people, even when they called him "No-good-Tsuna" or "stupid-Tsuna". Not even when he was forced to do the classroom duties for everybody throughout the entire first year of middle school. Tsuna always put someone else's needs before his.

That was what made Tsuna so special.

So, when the brunet had found out that his love was leaving to take over his family business, he pushed his inward cries of "Don't go" and "Don't leave me" to the back of his mind and smiled brightly, convincing himself that it was for the best. It was for Hibari's future.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, grinning widely in congratulations. "I'm so happy for you. I'm sure you'll be the best CEO they've ever had." Hibari stared at him for a few seconds before smiling softly and wrapping the brunet up in a hug. After they had walked home together, Tsuna crawled under his covers and sobbed for an hour before eventually falling asleep.

He looked horrible the next morning, and ended up going to school after lunch. _'It was for the best,'_ he told himself. _'Always make someone else happy before yourself.'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna stood at the station with Hibari and some of their friends and family. Yamamoto and Gokudera were still arguing (one-sidedly, anyway) while Sawada Nana was talking somewhat forlornly with Hibari's grandmother, Hibari Fumiko. Tsuna stood with Hibari, not trusting himself to speak at the moment.<p>

"Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet looked up in surprise, having been immersed in his own thoughts. "Y-yes, Kyoya? What is it?" Hibari peered at him with worried eyes, before gesturing to the railway. "My train's arriving soon." Tsuna glanced at the station tunnel and blinked. "Oh." The brunet forced a smile and looked up at his boyfriend. "That's…good. I hope you have a great trip."

Hibari still looked uncertain, but let it go and smiled lightly. "I'll send you something from the city, okay? Whatever you want." He brushed a brown bang from Tsuna's face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Are…" He hesitated before trying again. "Are you sure you're okay? I can tell my father-" Tsuna's heart skipped a beat and he clenched his hand, digging his nails into his palm to prevent him from crying and telling Hibari not to go. "It's fine, really! If I decide that I want anything, then I'll mention it. Just be sure to send me a letter like we promised. Just that is fine," the brunet smiled softly. He released his fist and intertwined his fingers with his lover's, not saying anything else until the train arrived.

After everyone had said a few words to Hibari, they stepped back to let Tsuna have a few moments alone with him. "Well…goodbye, Kyoya," he said, holding back tears. Hibari looked equally as melancholy, although he was able to hold it in. "No. This isn't goodbye, Tsunayoshi, because I will definitely see you again. I promise." Hibari smiled and pressed his lips to Tsuna's, a thousand words passing between them at that moment. Tsuna pulled back and smiled weakly, hugging him one last time. "Until we meet again," he whispered before stepping back. Hibari walked onto the bullet train, standing by the doors as they closed to watch his love. Tsuna waved, waved until Hibari was out of sight, and finally broke down, crying silently as his friends comforted him and his mother took him into her arms.

At that moment, Tsuna knew that he would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. goes to sob in a corner because of future chapters. Hibari Fumiko is Hibari's grandmother that I made up. Spur of the moment name :)


End file.
